Shadow Joe/Powers and Abilities
This is a list of Shadow Joe's Powers and Abilities, Shadow Joe possesses the powers of many Shadow Creatures. Powers # Electrokinesis/Electricity Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over electricity. He is also to released electricity, summon lightning. He is able to manipulate electricity to create screen, platforms, walls, blasts and force-fields, project electricity from his hands. He is able to create weapons out of electricity such as armor, shields, blades, whips, and bows. Shadow Joe can create creatures out of electricity. # Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over fire. He can project fire from his hands. # Hydrokinesis/Water Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over water. He can project water from his hands, creating tidal waves, whirlpools, and waterspouts. # Cryokinesis/Ice Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over cold and ice. # Teleportation: Shadow Joe can teleport to another location. # Levitation: Shadow Joe can float and hover into the air. # Wallcrawlings: Shadow Joe can climb into walls. # Invisbility: Shadow Joe can become invisble. # Intangibility: Shadow Joe can pass through solid objects and walls. # Jet Propulsion: Shadow Joe has jet rocket feet. # Telekinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulation and control objects with his mind. # Super Strength/Absolute Strength: Shadow Joe possesses unlimited superhuman strength, He can pick up and lift heavy objects. # Super Speed/Absolute Speed: Shadow Joe possesses unlimited superhuman speed. # Elasticity: Shadow Joe can stretch his limbs and body. # Enhanced Balance: Shadow Joe possesses levels of superhuman balance. # Matter Ingestion: Shadow Joe consume matter. # Aerokinesis/Air Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over wind and air. # Geokinesis/Earth Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the earth. # Crystallokinesis/Crystal Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over crystals. # Super Intelligence/Absolute Intellect: Shadow Joe possesses near unlimited superhuman intelligence. # Omniscience: Shadow Joe possesses near unlimited knowledge. # Shadow Sense: ## Danger Intuition: Shadow Joe's Shadow Sense allow Shadow Joe to sense any danger. ## Offspring Detection: Shadow Joe can sense any offspring. ## Weather Sensing: Shadow Joe can sense upcoming weather ## Dimension Awareness: Shadow Joe can sense he is in another dimension, He is also able to sense he is in a comic book world. ## Power Detection: ## Lie Detection: Shadow Joe can sense lies. # Force Fields: # Combat Merging: # Fire Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to fire and heat. # Cold Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to cold.' ' # Super Agility: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman agility. # Super Durability: Shadow Joe is highly durable and can withstand any damage. # Super Endurance: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman endurance. # Power Mixture: Shadow Joe combine two of his powers together to create new powers. # Gryokinesis/Gravity Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over gravity. # Osteokinesis/Bone Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control his or others bones. # Super Jump: Shadow Joe can jump from great highs. # Web Generation: Shadow Joe can shoot webs from tall or mouth. # Super Dexterity: # Acid Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to acid. # Chlorokineis/Plant Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control plant-like. # Super Reflexes: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman reflexes. # Super Hearing/Absolute Hearing: # Owl Neck: Shadow Joe can rotate his head in any direction including backwards # Regenerative Healing Factor: Shadow Joe can heal and regenerate parts of his body. # Pheromone Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate of others and himself. # Itching Inducement: Shadow Joe can make others itchy. # Paralysis Inducement: Shadow Joe can immobile others. # Shape-Shifting/Omnifarious: Shadow Joe can take the form of any character, or any object, and can shapeshift near without limit. #'Space Survivability': Shadow Joe can survive in the vacuum of space. #'Healing': Shadow Joe can heal others. #'4th Wall Awareness': #'Object Creation': Shadow Joe can create objects out of thin air. #'Reality Warping': #'Earth Pony Form': Shadow Joe can transform into a earth pony. #'Super Vision': Shadow Joe possesses various eye visions. #*'Heat Vision': #*'Night Vision': Shadow Joe can see in the dark. #*'X-Ray Vision': Shadow Joe can see through solid walls. #*'360-Degree Vision': #*'Zoom Vision': #*'Chrono Vision': Shadow Joe can see the past, present, and future thought his vision. #*'Micro Vision': #*'Aura Reading': Shadow Joe can see the auras of others #*'Thermal Vision': Shadow Joe can see body heats. #'Deflection':' '''Shadow Joe can deflect any form of attack. #'Rainbow Manipulation': Shadow Joe can manipulate and create rainbows. #'Asterokinesis': Shadow Joe has complete control over the stars. #'Flight': Shadow Joe can using his wings. #'Empathy': Shadow Joe can feel and understand the emotions of living beings. #'Size Alteration': # '''Underwater Breathing': Shadow Joe can survive underwater. # Tail Formation: Shadow Joe can form his legs into a mermaid-like tail. # Speed Swimming: When form his legs into a mermaid-like tail, Shadow Joe can swim at incredible speeds. # Abacomancy: # Smoke Breath: Shadow Joe can breath amount of smoke out of his mouth. # Power Erasure: Shadow Joe can permanently erasure a superpower. # Time Travel: Shadow Joe can travel through time. # Arctic Adaptation: Shadow Joe can survive in the arctic. # Life Creation: Shadow Joe can create living creatures, but Shadow Joe cannot erasure them. # Aeromancy: # Ecological Empathy: # Camouflage: # Gem Mimicry: # Optic Blasts/Concussion Beams: Shadow Joe can project solid red energy beams from his eyes. # Cartomancy: # Wind Breath: # Additional Limbs: Shadow Joe can grow extra body parts such as arms. # Stink Breath: Shadow Joe can released bad smells from his mouth. # Helicopter Propulsion:Shadow Joe can spin his ears like a helicopter to fly. # Scald Generation: Shadow Joe project boiling water. # Body Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate parts of his body. # Transmutation: Shadow Joe can alter the appearance of objects and creatures. # Super Smelling: # Dragon Form: Shadow Joe can transform into a dragon. # Metal Mimicry: # Melanokinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over ink, He is able to project ink from his hands. # Blue Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over blue flames. # Magic Sand Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over magic sand. # Anatomical Liberation: Shadow Joe can split his body apart and can control his body parts while being detached. # Powerful Roar: Shadow Joe has a powerful roar. # Eye Generation: Shadow Joe can generate eyes all over his body. # Rabbit Form: # Burrowing: Shadow Joe can dig and travel through the ground. # Zoolingualism: Shadow Joe can communicate and talk to animals. # Prehensile Tail: Shadow Joe can use to hold things. # Tractor Beam Emission: # Weapon Creation: Shadow Joe can create weapons out of thin air. # Physical Restoration: # Pyromancy: # Supersonic Flying: # Frog Form: # Firework Generation: Shadow Joe can project fireworks. # Bubble Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over bubbles. # Gadget Usage: Shadow Joe possesses various gadgets in his feet. # Curse Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune curses. # Broom Flight: # Magic Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to all forms of magic. # Geo-Thermokinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over lava. # Mental Projection: Shadow Joe can project thoughts into reality. ' ' # Frigokinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over snow, He can create snowballs big or small. # The Force: # # # Dinosaur Physiology: # Soul Manipulation: Shadow Joe have complete control over souls. # Photokinesis/Light Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over light. # # Web Breath: Shadow Joe can spit web out of his mouth. # Gookinesis/Slime Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over slime. # Goo Breath: Shadow Joe can spit slime out of his mouth. # # Ferrokinesis/Metal Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over metal. # Food Creation: # Scary Face: # # Toy Physiology: # Omnilingualism: Shadow Joe can speak and understand any language. # Animal Empathy: Shadow Joe can understand the emotions of animals. # Prehensile Tongue: Shadow Joe possesses a long tongue that he can use to grab things. ' ' # Bubble Breath: # Object Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control brooms. # Egg Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control eggs. # Drink Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over different types of drinks. # Gum Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control chewing gum. # Milk Transmutation: Shadow Joe can turn matter into milk. # Party Inducement: # Magic: # # Sonokinesis/Sound Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control sound waves. # Activation & Deactivation: Shadow Joe can active or deactive machines. # Typhokinesis/Smoke Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control smoke. # Toxikinesis/Poison Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control poisons and toxins. # Serqekinesis/Acid Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control acid. # Elemental Control: Shadow Joe can use more than one elemental. # Weapon Creation: Shadow Joe can create his own weapons and give them abilities. # Nephokinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over fog. # Water Mimicry: Shadow Joe can turn his entire body into solid water. # Regokinesis: # Animal Manipulation: # Heliokinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over the sun and it's solar energy, Shadow Joe can manipulate solar energy for blasts. # Power Manipulation: # Chronokinesis/Time Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control time. # Atmokinesis/Weather Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control the weather. # Human Physiology: # Energy Absorption: Shadow Joe can absorb any type of energy. # Technopathy: # Sleep Inducement: # Beam Emission: # Dowsing: Shadow Joe can locate objects. # Conjuration: Shadow Joe can cast spell to summon a object. # Ink Breath: Shadow Joe can spit or released ink from his mouth. # Acid Breath: # Ice Breath: # Goo Breath: # Stench Generation: # Spark Manipulation: # Mediumship: Shadow Joe can communicate with spirits. # Fire Absorption: Shadow Joe can absorb fire. # # Bandage Form: # Media Entering: # Ionikinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulate plasma for blasts. # Car Form: # Monkey Form: # Super Eating: Shadow Joe can eat massive quantities of food. # Nosokinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulate and generate diseases, but Shadow Joe's diseases are not deadly. # Ball Projection: Shadow Joe can project balls from his hands # Psammokinesis:' '''Shadow Joe has complete control over sand. # '''Summoning': # Currency Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over money, He can create money out of thin air. # Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over fruit and vegetables. # Ash Breath: Shadow Joe can breathe ash out of his mouth. # Psychic Shield: Shadow Joe is immune to psychic powers such as hypnosis. # Immutability: Shadow Joe is immune to mutations. # Possession Immunity: # Sleep Inducement: Shadow Joe can make others fall asleep. # Shockwave Clap: # Fire Form: # Weather Adaptation: Shadow Joe is adapt to the weather. # Power Absorption Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to power absorption abilities. # Desert Adaptation: Shadow Joe is adapt to the desert. # Gravitation Adaptation: Shadow Joe is adapt to gravity. # Water Immunity: # Air Immunity: # Radiation Immunity: # Earth Immunity: # Poison Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to poison. # Underwater-Electricity Manipulation: # Mana Manipulation: # Mana Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to Mana. # # Power Bestowal: # Power Augmentation: Shadow Joe can enhance the powers of others. # Wool Manipulation: Shadow Joe can generate and manipulate wool. # Mindscape Transportation: Shadow Joe can turn matter into through waves. # Onychokinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulate his claws, Shadow Joe can make his claws longer. # Labyrinth Creation: Shadow Joe can create a labyrinth. # Melting: Shadow Joe can cause objects to melt. # Gem Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over gem. # Psionic Blast: # Glucokinesis/Sugar Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over sugar. # Cyclone Spinning: Shadow Joe can spin like a tornado. # Power Absorption: Shadow Joe can absorb superpowers. # Super Form: # Werewolf Form: Shadow Joe can transform into a werewolf at full moon. # Feral Mind: # Decoy Creation: # Memory Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate the memories of others. # Antimatter Manipulation: # Dream Manipulation: # Possession: Shadow Joe can inhabit and control the bodies of living beings. # Mud Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over mud. # Mountain Creation: Shadow Joe can create mountains. # Age Manipulation: # Self-Spawn: Shadow Joe can transform other into him. # Exorcism: # Mind Control: Shadow Joe can control the minds of others. # Weapon Creation: Shadow Joe can create weapons. # Weapon Transmutation: # Weapon Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate weapons. # Elemental Transmutation: # Spatiokinesis/Spatial Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the space. # Xylokinesis/Wood Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over wood. # Chloropoeia: Shadow Joe can turn living beings into plants. # Cloaking: Shadow Joe can make objects invisible. # Ergokinesis/Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over energy. # Kinetikinesis/Kinetic Energy Manipulation:' '''Shadow Joe has complete control over kinetic energy. # '''Iokinesis/Ionic Manipulation': Shadow Joe can manipulate ionic energy. # Bio-Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate bio-energy. # Alternate Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate alternate energy. # Electron Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate electrons. # Stellar Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate star energy. # Flora Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate plant energy. # Toxic Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate toxic energy. # Physical Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate physical energy. # Superpower Evolution: Shadow Joe can evolve his powers into a high ultimate level. # Life-Force Absorption: Shadow Joe can absorb life energy from living creatures. # Body Switching: Shadow Joe can switch bodies with another. # Dehydration: Shadow Joe can remove the water from living creatures. # Astral Projection: # Matter Absorption: # Animation & Comics Materialization: # Adoptive Muscle Memory: Shadow Joe can copy the movements of others by watching. # Power Replication: Shadow Joe can copy of others. # Chi Manipulation: # Dimension Travel: Shadow Joe can travel between multiple dimensions. # Body Part Substiitution: # Erasure Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to erasing. # Universe Recreation: # Heliokinesis/Solar Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the sun and it's solar energy. # Koniokinesis/Dust Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over dust. # Oleumkinesis/Oil Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over oil. # Milk Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over milk. # Milk Mimicry: Shadow Joe can turn himself into solid milk. # Cheese Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over cheese. # Art Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate art, Shadow Joe can bring drawing to life. # Paint Manipulation: Shadow Joe can use his magic to manipulate and control paint. # Writing Manipulation: # Artistic Transformation: Shadow Joe can transform being and object into art. # Telepathic Speaking: Shadow Joe can speak telepathically. # Psychic Energy Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and generate psychic energy. # Psychic Strength: # Psychic Wave Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and generate thought waves. # Telekinetic Force Manipulation: # Psionic Blast: # Color Manipulation: # Galaxy Creation: Shadow Joe can create new galaxies. # Planetary Creation: Shadow Joe can create new planets. # Alternate Universe Creation: Shadow Joe can create a alternate universe. # Vampire Physiology: # Bee Physiology: # Lion Physiology: # Reptilian Physiology: # Owl Physiology:' ' # Deer Physiology: # Frankensteinian Physiology: # Eagle Physiology: # Genie Physiology: # Duplication: Shadow Joe can produce copies of himself. # Gender Transformation: # Animation: Shadow Joe can bring any inanimate object to life. # Precognition: Shadow Joe can see future before it happen. # Telepathy: Shadow Joe can read the thoughts of living things. # Steatokinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulate fat, He is able to cause others to lose fat and himself. # Myokinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulate the muscles of others and himself, He is able to enhance the muscle mass. # Lunakinesis/Lunar Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the moon and it's lunar energy. # Amalgamation:' '''Shadow Joe can merge between living being. # '''Mental Manipulation': Shadow Joe can manipulate the thoughts of living things. # Resurrection: Shadow Joe can bring the dead back to life. # Astrokinesis/Cosmic Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the cosmic forces, Shadow Joe can create or control dark matter, celestial space, stardust, cosmic-weather, cosmic-rock, cosmic-electrically, and space rock. Shadow Joe is able to manipulate cosmic energy for beams, blasts, ball projecting. # Bodily Gas Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate his own body gases. # Bodily Fluid Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate his own bodily fluid. # Snot Manipulation: Shadow Joe can has compete control over snot. # # Cybernetic Enhancement Form: # Wax Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over waxes. # Candy Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over candy. # Gold Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over anything gold, Shadow Joe can able to create anything gold. # Chrysopoeia: Shadow Joe can turn thing into gold. # Gold Dust Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over gold dust. # Gold Mimicry: Shadow Joe can turn himself into solid gold.' ' # Alchemy:' ' # Life and Death Manipulation: Shadow Joe can control both life and death. # Yin & Yang Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the yin & yang forces. # Error Reparation: Shadow Joe can undo a mistake he do. # Echolocation: # Disintegration: Shadow Joe can cause objects to disintegrate. # Illusions: # Card Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over cards. # Nihilikinesis/Nothingness Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulation nothingness energy. # Mobile Invulnerability: Shadow Joe is invulnerable while moving. # Mountain Adaptation: # Wetland Adaptation: Shadow Joe is adapt to wetlands. # Self-Detonation: # Glycopoeia: Shadow Joe can turns creatures or objects into candy. # Deoxygenation: Shadow Joe can remove the oxygen in the air. # Retrocognition: Shadow Joe see into the past that already happen. # Soul Summoning: Shadow Joe can summon souls. # Plassikinesis: Shadow Joe has complete control over plastic. # Hair Manipulation: # Fairy Form: Trivia * Shadow Joe's electrokinesis is his most ability in the franchise, Shadow Joe said that his electrokinesis is favorite power and the reason why he use this power more. * Unlike Shadow Aaron, Shadow Joe only spoke once in his Super Form, While Shadow Aaron speak more in his Super Form. * Shadow Joe did not speak in his Dragon Form, While Shadow Aaron speaks in his Dragon Form. * Now Shadow Joe had learn to use his wings, Shadow Joe now rarely used his Jet Propulsion to fly. Category:Character What Heroes Category:Character Guides Category:Male Heroes Category:Gold Generation